El dulce sabor del final
by Liebesspiel Moon
Summary: "Ella tenía los orbes más sobrenaturales, que se podían apreciar en este mundo. Y de un momento a otro, sintió que el destino no le permitiría apreciarlos más..." —Drabble—


**Sinopsis: **"Ella tenía los orbes más sobrenaturales, que se podían apreciar en este mundo. Y de un momento a otro, sintió que el destino no le permitiría apreciarlos más..."

**Disclaimer: **Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**Notas****_:_** Prácticamente, esta historia se escribió sola. Vendría a tratarse de una especie de adaptación del cuento, es más ni yo lo sé (hah). Dejare de mariconear, y me pondré a trabajar en una historia nueva, que con suerte tendrá varios capítulos, mientras tanto, les dejo esta cosa.

* * *

**El dulce sabor del final **

La chica que estaba condenada al sueño eterno, así la había descripto los aldeanos en el pueblo, unos días atrás. Cuando les contó que deseaba visitar a la mujer que dormía en el bosque, lo trataron de loco y demente, e intentaron que desistiera de la idea. Sin embargo, ahora, se encontraba frente a ella, arrodillado en el suelo de barro, a la altura de su cama, estupefacto de la imagen que sus ojos les transmitían. Al principio fue curiosidad, pero al verla...supo que era quién siempre había buscado. Le miró detenidamente: piel tan resplandeciente que parecía labrada en oro blanco, una silueta delgada y larga, pero de suaves curvas que terminaban en sus delgadas caderas. En ese momento, supo —y sintió, como si lo hubiera sabido de toda su vida— que sus labios le llamaban en débiles susurros.

Y aunque su aliento fuera veneno, y aunque sus labios fueran fuego del infierno…él debía besarla, sin importar si eso significaba el fin. Dueña de una mirada de hielo, que lo atravesaba (como una filosa espada) de punta a punta a través de sus parpados cerrados, escuchó que, con debilidad, respiraba. Dormía plácidamente, en una pequeña cama entre beleños blancos, que irónicamente, eran flores de la misma muerte…esperando en un eterno trance, la nada o quizá el todo.

_El invierno sólo la hacía ver más radiante. _

El afortunado condenado, se le acercó aún más y no resistió el impulso de acariciar delicadamente su mejilla. La muñeca de porcelana, no se movió en absoluto, sólo inhalo una profunda respiración ante el contacto. Sin saberlo, iba a entregarle su vida entera. Era la única manera, no existía otro método. Incluso sabiendo que la muerte lo esperaba, no le habría importado. Él quería hacerlo y nadie le impediría realizar lo que se dictó. Finalmente, el peli-naranja se decidió y la besó en sus labios pintados de negro, como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual en gran parte, era verdad. Luego de unos segundos, se sintió inmensamente complacido, como nunca en su corta existencia. La pelinegra de hermosas fracciones, lentamente abrió sus pesados parpados y se encontró con los de su salvador. Intercambiaron el brillo perlado de sus ojos, por una corta —pero divina— fracción de segundo.

Ella tenía los orbes más sobrenaturales, que se podían apreciar en este mundo. Y de un momento a otro, sintió que el destino no le permitiría apreciarlos más. Una fuerte presión se intensificaba en su pecho. Su vida se consumía, como la moribunda llama de una vela. Cualquiera esperaría que estuviera arrepentido de su decisión, pero ese no era su caso. Nunca había sido protagonista de ningún suceso trascendente a lo largo de su vida, y ahora podría ser la única esperanza de vida para otro ser humano. Y él se había enamorado de su belleza. Como acto final, apresó nuevamente sus labios, chupando la muerte y el veneno de ellos, regalándole una nueva oportunidad para vivir. Luego de tal acto de enorme amor platónico, murió al instante. Simplemente, así. Una muerte carente de dolor, sufrimiento y espera.

La chica que había saboreado por primera vez en años, el sabor de un nuevo atardecer, lo socorrió enseguida, desesperada. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde y no podía hacer nada. Estaba más que muerto. El valiente joven, había pasado a mejor vida. No sabía quién era, ni porqué lo había hecho...no recibiría nada a cambio. Yacía tirado en el suelo de tierra, tieso, pálido, sin ninguna esencia ni rastro de que alguna vez hubiera estado realmente vivo, a excepción del fulgor en sus pupilas que indicaba lo contrario. Se trataba de un chico apuesto. El hermoso cascaron de ese ser, la había cautivado. Sin duda, le daría un digno entierro y una buena tumba, cerca del rio tan hermoso que cruzaba la pequeña aldea. Además, le agradecería de por vida y con todo su corazón, por haberla salvado de su quizá infinito tormento. Sin pensar, en lo que alguna vez, pudieron ser.

_Lo que pudo ser, pero que no fue. _


End file.
